Glassy Blue
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: His dark eyes found Six's limp and practically lifeless body again. The teen noticed the same thing that Bobo had. Six's sunglasses had been knocked from his face. *Off of hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to mind and I needed to get it out. So here's the chizz: if you've read my stuff, you'll know that I am very behind with the show. Recently, I've caught up enough, but still, I missed a bunch of the first few episodes. So this theory could be true or not, but I like it. A lot.**

**Note: A handler is what I consider Six to be. Like in a spy way. I kinda got it from "Chuck", if anyone knows what I mean. Or at least sorta. So when it says "Rex's handler" or something similar, it means Six. (I don't like calling him a ninja, so sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Generator Rex.**

* * *

_Glassy Blue_

Rex's hand smashed into the face of another Evo. He watched it soar and crash into a wall behind it. Rex's deep mahogany eyes followed it as it made a loud _crack!_ sound. The building began to collapse on top of it. A smile laced with roguish charm crossed the Mexican boy's face. He turned to look at Six and run his fingers through his dark spiky hair that shone in the beating rays of brilliant sunlight. "Told you I could do it," said Rex with his special sort of cocky grin.

Six just shook his head and put away his swords inside his jacket. "Don't let that get to your head," said the green suited man. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes. He quietly let his normally tense stance relax, making the call to Providence for a ride back to the base using his nearly invisible earwig.

He wouldn't. Rex just kept grinning to himself as he pulled the goggles from his eyes and put them in a resting position just above his forehead. His handler kept working to find them a ship to get home in, his hidden eyes glued to the ground as he focused on speaking, nearly oblivious to the world around him.

Rex looked to Bobo who was picking small grey pebbles and pieces of gritty gravel from his fur. Yes, all the fighting could get to his head and all the winning built up his ego, but he was distracted. He was always distracted.

Six's senses picked up the distant danger before he could even truly recognize it. He could feel the movement of an Evo's thundering steps through the pulsations of the dirt ground as his head swung to locate Rex. "Duck!" he called out, beginning to rip his swords back out once more, the battle not yet over on his behalf.

Rex turned and managed to drop down before the Evo came back and crashed into him. He was on the ground and out of harm's way fast enough to dodge the nearly fatal blow. Then he followed the creature's movements overhead, realizing it was barreling right towards where Six was standing.

Six was not so lucky in missing the beast's swinging paws and other extremities. He had managed to get his swords out and plunge them into the chest of the massive Evo. But he had still taken enough of a hit to knock him to the ground and out-cold, down for the count.

Rex couldn't help but cry out for his fallen friend. "Six!" He was immediately up and curing the Evo so that it was no longer on top of his handler. It turned from a hideous monster into an unconscious human being that lay collapsed on the ground a few feet away from the Providence agent.

The Mexican teen let the newly transformed human stay where he was as he knelt beside his fallen comrade. "Six, come on. You are not going to die."

"Yeah, chief, you're right," said Bobo as he approached Rex from behind. He grabbed Six's hand and checked for the pulse, already mostly sure that his heart was still beating. If he even had one, that was. "He's still breathing. Of course he's not going to die." The chimp resisted the urge to hit Rex or mess up Six's tie while he was unconscious.

A sigh of relief escaped Rex as he looked up to the bright blue sky that hung overhead. He let his eyes close as a wave of calm swept over him as he knew Six was safe and that the Evo was cured, his part over. All he had to do was wait for Providence to come and pick him and Six and Bobo up. Then he could just crash on his bed and sleep for a few good hours. "Good."

"Yo, chief, where are his glasses?"

Bobo's words knocked Rex back into the real world and from his thoughts of rest. His dark eyes found Six's limp and practically lifeless body again. The teen noticed the same thing that Bobo had. Six's sunglasses had been knocked from his face. Now he was lying there without them on. The dark tinted shades were laying a few feet off, just within Six's reach. Rex knew he would want them right back the second he was conscious.

"Woah," breathed the spiky haired teen. His features had turned from worried to awestruck. He had never seen Six look so... human. It was an utterly dumbfounding moment for him. Six really was human. It was a hard thought to fathom.

It was at that moment that Six's eyes chose to flutter open. They were a shining shade of glassy blue, the same color as the sky under the cover of thin and wisping clouds. They were like shallow ocean pools of glittering crystal-like water.

But Rex knew what that shade of blue was.

Six blinked a few times as if he were adjusting to the sunlight. He groped around a bit for his sunglasses before pulling them on his face once more, hiding his orbs of sapphire from the rest of the world once more. He regained some composure and managed to stand, his swords lying on the ground beside him. He reached down and picked up his beloved metal weapons and put them back where they belonged under his green suit's jacket. Then he walked off, not caring about anything but getting a ride back at that point. He already figured Rex had seen, so what was the point of talking about it?

"What color were they?" asked Bobo quietly, hoping Six didn't over hear him. He turned so that Six didn't see them talking either. Bobo wouldn't put it past Rex's handler to be able to be a lip reader as well as all his other skills and talents.

Rex also turned. He stood there silently, a stunned look on his face. He had been totally dumbfounded. Without actually seeing Six's crystal-colored eyes, he never would've guessed...

"His eyes!" reminded Bobo, snapping in Rex's face to get his attention once more. He wanted to say that the chief had the attention span of a monkey, but he didn't after realizing he'd only be insulting his distant cousins. So he settled on the attention span of a goldfish to compare Rex to. "What color were they?"

Rex's response was a single word for a long moment. "Blue." He let that information sink in with his companion before giving him something even more shocking that no one ever would've realized about Six without truly knowing him.

"He's blind."

* * *

**A/N: And I mean that sickeningly bright blue color where just seeing them means you just know. Anyways: Thoughts? Leave a review!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. If you really, really want to see more, I suggest you leave a review or I'm leaving it as a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still irritated, but moving on. So you guys, _fifteen_ of you, requested that I continue this. And I guess you win. I'm not sure where you want me to take this. I hadn't gotten past the first chapter, to be honest…**

**And thank you to the three or four people who told me that this eyes are not blue. I figured as much, but for creative purposes… Let's just say that they are ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

Rex burst into Holiday's office, the doctor's head jerking up from her work. Her eyes zeroed in on Rex who had a determined face on. "What is it, Rex?" she asked, a bit upset that she had been roused from working so fervently on the latest break through in what could've been a cure to the nanites.

His face was set in stone, his rage bubbling in his blood. The Mexican boy's mahogany eyes were clearly angry, but he tried to hide it. He didn't want to mad at Holiday. He liked her too much to be mad at her. But he was still mad. He was still angry that he hadn't known. This whole time and he hadn't been told a thing. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Holiday calmly folded her hands. She knew how to approach Rex when he wanted answers. Calmly. And seductively, if absolutely necessary. She placed her intertwined fingers under her chin, eyes watching his facial features twitch impatiently as he waited for an answer. "And what exactly are we talking about here?" she asked, knowing that if she got on his nerves enough by keeping him in suspense, he would crack under her easier. If he was angry, she knew how to work him easily enough.

"How come no one told me that Six is blind?" he hissed, moving into the room and slamming his fist down on the desk. "Do you just think that it's not important what I know about my partner?" Rex's temple was pulsing with the beginnings of a migraine that was threatening to sear his mind.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering how he had found out. Then her confusion subsided as she had remembered the moment in the middle of the fight where Six's vitals had temporarily gone down and where his thoughts had gone short for a few seconds. She figured he had to be unconscious or at least something close to unconscious. Holiday closed her eyes and focused for a few long moments. "We didn't find it was important enough to let you know."

"So you decided to lie to me?" hissed Rex, voice getting higher as his anger was put into it. "You decided to let me go on not knowing anything?" His mahogany eyes were filled with flames as his fury began to consume everything he had once known.

"Rex, he fights better than anyone else at Providence. Does it really matter if he's blind or not?" Holiday finally managed to relax completely, knowing how to control Rex in his current state of mind. He was going to be difficult about this, but she was ready to take him head-on with this fight. "He's going to be the same either way."

Rex's mouth turned to a straight line as he realized she was right. His features stopped being so hateful and turned soft once more. "You still could've told me," he breathed, folding his arms across his chest and turning away from the doctor.

All her control over him was in eye contact. She knew she was in trouble if she couldn't keep him calm. Her eyes were her power over him. She had to use it as long as possible. The doctor stood up and walked around her desk, going over to put her hand on Rex's shoulder.

The second he looked to her, he felt all of the vehemence vanish from his system. Holiday always did that to him. He just loved her eyes. They were so beautiful. She was always so pretty.

"We could've told you, Rex, but what difference would it have made?" she reminded him. "He's still going to be your partner and he's still assigned to protect you." The doctor's sea foam green eyes were soft as she watched his soft features turn gentle once more.

"Strangely enough, I feel like it should be the other way around," huffed the Mexican teen, running a hand through his spiky hair. "He's so…"

Holiday smiled knowingly. "He's good at hiding it, isn't he?" She touched the few stray strands that were falling out of the bun she usually kept them tied up in. Then one eyebrow raised curiously. "How did you find out, anyways?" asked the woman in the white coat, tilting her head to one side slightly as she waited for the boy to answer. "He wouldn't have told you."

Rex smiled sheepishly. "He doesn't know that I know yet." He turned so that he was facing Holiday once more and her hand fell from his shoulder back to her side. "When we were fighting, he told me to duck and I did, but the Evo hit him." Rex's usually quirky smile faded for a long moment as he remembered the way Six had been thrown to the ground and practically smashed beneath the body of the attacking monster. "His glasses must've fallen off. But his eyes were open just long enough so that I could see."

"What color are they?"

The teen had to blink for a few long moments. He stared at the doctor, totally and utterly stunned. "What?"

A blush rose to the woman's pale features. "I always knew he was blind. But he never takes the glasses off because of it." Her gaze fell from Rex's, and his gaze glazed over with worry in a heartbeat. "I've never actually known what color his eyes are. No one knows. Just you."

He grinned, now feeling like he had more power than everyone else. It was like knowing something new about Six had given him some sort of strength within the ranks of Providence. But he figured people had to find out eventually. Six's secrets would unravel. It would just take time.

"Glassy blue."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I guess you win. I'll continue it. Just not very fast. Please review.**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah, I know this one'll be short, but really, I need a flashback moment. I know this doesn't exactly coincide with the episode about Rex coming to Providence, but I can think of a number of ways that it actually works. Explaining it would be the hard part. So just read. Whole thing is a flashback. Just as a little side part to the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.**

* * *

She had just walked in, expecting some dark, solemn man sitting there. And perfectly enough, that was exactly what she got. He stood there, muscles tense, looking around her sterile environment of an office space. As the sound of her footsteps resonated through the room, he spun on his heels, immediately turning to face her, his unseeing eyes finding the sound of her breathing and just focusing on that. "Doctor Holiday," he said sternly, voice clearly focused and unwavering from the cold tone of it.

"Agent Six," she said, looking him over in all his green glory. She shuffled her clipboard from her hands to the counter off to one side of the clinic-like office. She had rifled through the papers barely enough to know that he was generally in good health almost all the time. He had had only routine visits to any doctors, let alone herself. She hadn't seen him before. She was a scientist, but she also had a degree in psychology, enough to give this man a good psych test to see if he was still stable enough for fieldwork after some recent traumas. And just looking at him, he seemed unaffected by anything by the way he held himself.

"I was sent-"

"I know," she interrupted, not in the mood to deal with a man like him. He had irritated her enough. She hadn't wanted to be called in today on such short notice. "Let's just get this done." And she took out her small flashlight. Holiday clicked it on, still upset about being called in on such short notice. "Take off your glasses. I want to see if your eyes show any signs of the trauma."

"I wouldn't call anything trauma," he retorted, "unless you've really worked for Providence. In the real world." He still stood there, eyes fixated on her. His posture never wavered, face never betrayed any sort of emotions. Nothing at all. It was like he was made of stone.

"Just take them off," she said once again, pointing the glowing beam from the light bulb of the flashlight up at the ceiling to keep from shining it anywhere else and possibly end up regretting twirling a bright light in her fingertips.

His features seemed to harden, as if they could get any more solemn. "Clearly, you didn't read my file, Doctor Holiday." He flicked a single finger towards where he had heard her place the clipboard earlier, the sound still fresh in his mind. "I suggest you go look again and then sign the papers that release me back to my field work for Providence."

She gave him a hard stare before turning to go back to her papers that she had left on the counter moments ago. The doctor shuffled a few files around before settling on a report that was stamped with 'CLASSIFIED' across the front. And she flipped it open. Her sea foam green orbs flitted across the page, taking in words and more words until she understood.

Holiday turned, blush creeping into her cheeks as she leaned against the counter. "I am so sorry, Agent S-"

"Just sign the papers." His tone was no less gruff than it had been moments ago. Six's expression remained stoic. "I need to get out of here and back to Providence. People are expecting me back there. And soon, if you don't mind."

She wanted to be angry with him for rushing her along, but she was too embarrassed for not reading the files to do anything about it. Holiday would just have to make up for it by doing as he asked in the quick way he wanted it. She clicked her pen and scrawled her name across the line. Then the dark-haired woman handed the files to him as he passed her silently, not once looking back. Because why would he have to look back if there was nothing to see with those empty eyes?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next part will get back on topic. Sorry about the shortness, but it's one of my skills. I'm no Solora ^.^ But I do enjoy reviews as much as she does!**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think this'll be the final thing I post tonight…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Noah had noticed Rex's shot was badly off. And he could read the distraction behind his Mexican friend's eyes. They had been at the court for nearly two hours, another shot fired off from the fingertips of one of the two teens about every thirty seconds. And Rex had missed every shot so far. "What's wrong with you today?"

The spiky-haired boy looked to his pale friend. "Nothing." And he tossed the ball at the hoop once more, form off so badly that it fired right over the back of the backboard.

"Quit lying to yourself and get the ball."

Rex did as was commanded, swiftly darting off to get the ball before it got too far away from him and got snatched by a random raccoon or something. As he returned, he found Noah standing on the sidelines and taking a long draught from a water bottle. Then his eyes flickered to the returning Rex.

"So tell me," he started, dropping his water bottle back on the old dirty bench. "What's wrong?"

Rex dropped the massive orange basketball and let it bounce a few times before stilling it with his foot. "Six is blind."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me." He kicked the ball back into motion before dribbling back out onto the open court, trying to make the discussion more of a casual topic despite the seriousness of it. "He's always so cool about things."

"Six is not cool." Rex just followed his blonde friend back out on the court, hands shoved into his pockets. "It's just infuriating that everyone knew and no one told me anything."

"Why are you mad about it?" asked Noah, the sound of the ball bouncing off the backboard and swishing right through the net echoing in the short lived silence. "It's just Six." He moved his way down to the blocks near the forward's position in an actual game to retrieve the ball for another shot.

"That's the thing, Noah. He's my partner!" Rex could feel rage bubbling up in his chest and in his veins. "I'm supposed to trust him with my life every day, but he won't even tell me that he's blind?" He threw his hands in the air as if in exasperation. "No one told me, and I could've been killed if some creature had deafened him or something."

"Rex, come on," breathed Noah, firing off another shot from just outside the three-point circle after returning to the top of the key. "Trust is important."

"Yeah," retorted Rex, "which is why they should've told me instead of leaving me in the dark."

"Let's use your example of a sound EVO deafening him. How many sound-based EVOs have you come up against? Two, three?" Noah began his way to get the ball that had once more danced right through the rim for a perfect three-pointer.

"I'm dating one of them." Rex folded his arms across his chest. "If they want me to trust Six, I want to know things and I want to know what they're talking about. I want to know who he is, what happened to him, when his birthday is, everything." Rex's eyes were serious when Noah turned back to head for the free-throw line. "I'm tired of not knowing things."

"If this links to your own personal experiences of not knowing who you are and everything, that's fine by me." Noah dribbled a little closer to Rex, looking his friend right in the eyes. "But just know that some people who actually do know what's going on don't exactly enjoy people prying into their lives."

Noah fired off another shot, form perfect. The ball went in neatly. And as he turned to look for his friend, he saw Rex was already gone. The blonde wished he could explain to Rex that knowing wasn't everything. But Rex wouldn't understand. Because Rex didn't know anything for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. So I'm gonna go to bed now. Probably. Review!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I figured another chapter of this was due. Again, I don't have a plot for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You guys can know everything about yourselves and keep it to yourselves. I don't need to know what happened last weekend at some sort of crazy." Rex was ranting and Bobo and Noah were sitting there listening like the friends they were for the EVO boy. Or at least Noah was. Bobo was just pretending. "I don't need to know who you dated back in the sixth grade, but really, I should probably know if you have a physical disability that could cost me my own life."

"Rex, you're overworking yourself. Dr. Holiday said you needed to relax." Noah's soft blue gaze was on his friend. "And it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," huffed Rex, anger lingering in his Mexican features and his eyes glowing with a faint touch of rage in them. "It really does." The boy collapsed onto his bed and put his face in his gloved hands. "He's the only guy I trust with my life besides you guys and Holiday. And he can't trust me with one little part of his life." Rex moved his hands from his face up to his forehead and then up into his spiked hair. "Actually, I don't know anything about him."

One of Noah's yellowish eyebrows shot up. "Nothing?" This had shocked him because whenever he heard Rex talk about his handler, it was almost in a fatherly way. He had sort of assumed that the teen loved Six as some sort of paternal figure. But to hear that Six wasn't returning that same familial love… It felt like a dagger piercing Noah's soul. To know that his friend didn't have a real family, let alone even someone who would look to treat him as a son…

"Nada." Rex's eyes didn't lift from the floor. "But what can I do?" Rex stood up from where he had perched on the edge of the bed. The teen shoved his hands in his pockets and let a small smile take over his face as he quietly began to pace across the room in an unrushed way. "He won't tell me anything. He's blind. I can't do anything about it, you know?"

Bobo nodded, finally jumping into the conversation as if he had been in it all along. "He's blind. And if his eyes are like that, it probably means that he was born that way. He learned things like that yada yada. It doesn't matter, chief." The monkey played with the tassels on his hat while biting the inside of his cheek. "He's been like that since I met 'im."

"You could at least let him know that you know," said Noah, offering his friend a soft smile of kindness. "It's only tense for you right know because you know that he doesn't know that you know."

"You lost me," laughed Rex weakly, gaze flicking to his friend for a mere second. "Too many of the same word and it just goes over my head."

"Tell him that you saw," said Noah, leaning back into the chair that he was sitting in. "If he knows, it'll be better. For both of you." The blonde laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head almost like a pillow. He couldn't help but feel horrible for his friend, not having anyone he could trust anymore except for his best friend and a monkey. Rex had lost all faith in Holiday and Six.

"Yeah, sure," said Rex, smiling at his friend before opening the door to his room and heading out. His last words back to his best friend were "Thanks, Noah."

"No prob," said the blue-eyed boy, kicking his feet up on the only small table in the room. The door slammed shut shortly after, leaving Bobo and Noah alone for a long time. A silence passed between the two. It was Bobo who broke it.

"So you wanna listen to what's gonna happen 'tween 'em or not?" He was up on his feet and his fur ruffled, showing he was ready to go.

Noah shifted in the chair before slowly rising to his feet and fixing the jacket that rested on his thin frame. "Rex'll bomb it," he said knowingly, the pain of this evident in his voice, "but definitely."

The two headed out to hack into the Providence security system to watch the showdown between the Mexican boy and his handler. Both Noah and the chimp knew it was going to get ugly.

The reasons they knew: Rex was insecure and Six would just straightup deny everything.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I have no plot whatsoever. I'm winging this whole thing. Reviews are gladly appreciated. If I get none, I stop writing, simple as that. So review it.**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just decided to pump out another chapter of this with the new season comin' out tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" That was the first thing Rex asked as soon as he was in the room with Six. The two were alone; Rex was eager for his answers whereas Six had no idea why Rex was confronting him without any notice whatsoever.

Instead of responding with words, one of Six's black eyebrows arched. His glassy blue eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses that concealed his expression as well. He almost felt the need to pull his two swords out of the inside of his jacket, but resisted the urge. It was just Rex; the teenage EVO was no real danger to his handler.

"I know that you're blind," said Rex, the words rolling off his tongue like venom. He couldn't help the anger he felt bubbling in his skin. He had been kept in the dark for so long about his handler's world being one of eternal blackness. It bothered him the Six held no trust for him; it made him sick to know that he could trust Six but it wasn't a mutual one. "I found out, Six. Don't try to deny it either because I asked Holiday, and she confirmed it for me."

Six blinked; Rex couldn't see it. "Rex-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Rex, voice less angry now and more despairing. He was hurt that Six hadn't told him. It was important that he could trust his handler with his life. And if Six was blind, that did complicate things. If an EVO was silent, how could Six fight? If Rex was in danger, how would Six know where to fight without injuring the Mexican teen?

"You didn't need to know," said Six blatantly. His sightless gaze was on Rex, following the sound of the boy's voice to know where to look. "It's not important, Rex." He was still calm and relaxed, the topic meaning next to nothing to the blind man. He had been living with the hidden secret for most of his life. It was just natural to tell people that it didn't matter. He still functioned like any normal person would. The way Six saw it, nobody had to know. It really wasn't important to him. Why was it important to others?

"Yeah," spat the EVO boy, "it sort of is important, Six. It's really important. How can I trust you if you won't even tell me one simple thing about yourself? How do I know you'll protect me? I don't know anything about myself, and I don't know anything about you. Now, apparently, I'm not _allowed_ to know anything about you because it 'doesn't matter'." His mahogany eyes were blazing with rage that flowed through his body like a river that had just broken free from the dam that had been holding it back. "You may not think it's important because that's you. To me, this is important. This is really important."

Six's eyes narrowed to glare at Rex despite the fact that he couldn't see the teenager. He didn't want to deal with this. He had never wanted to deal with it. Ever. "Rex, don't question my authority."

"I've always questioned it before," replied the younger, words rolling off his tongue like venom. He kept glaring at Six before realizing that his handler couldn't see it. Suddenly, most of his childish moments were wasted on the man in the sunglasses. All the funny things were worn out because he had never seen a single one of them. "Nothing's stopping me now."

"Rex," breathed his handler, hoping Rex wasn't about to keep asking questions. He wanted this to be over with already. The spiky-haired boy asked enough questions on a good day; Six didn't want to imagine the number of questions Rex could ask on a bad day such as today. "Please stop this."

"Why didn't you tell me, Six?" begged the boy. He was sick of not knowing. He didn't like being lied to. He didn't like having secrets kept from him. He liked being able to see things out in the open, and Six made that especially hard, being so secretive all the time and hiding in the shadows so much. He wanted to know things. Six was the only thing that was holding him back. "That's all I want to know. I just want you to tell me why you think it's so unimportant that I know that you're blind."

Six's face actually showed one emotion. It was a single one that passed his face, tugging the corners of his mouth further down than they were usually turned. "If you want to know," he said, the expression passing as quickly as it had come over him, "I'll tell you on my own terms." His body turned away from the young Mexican teenager who now had his arms folded across his chest. Six took a few steps away. "And we'll do it without an audience."

That made Rex pause and turn, brown tinted eyes searching for another in the room. He saw no one. Six was even gone when he looked back. But he did notice that there happened to be security cameras in the room.

"I'm gonna kill you, Bobo," snarled Rex at the camera before storming off to his room, not even bothering to stop or slow down when Holiday tried to calm him.

* * *

**A/N: First confrontation. Anyone up for a second one? Review.**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have to keep writing. I'm running low on time… Urgh, I hate not having as much time as I want for things.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Rex couldn't help the fury that boiled in his veins. He wanted this to be ended. He wanted this to never have happened. For so long, he had wanted to know something, anything, about Six. Now he knew and it was like he had died and gone to Hell.

Between Bobo and Noah listening in on the conversation and Holiday neglecting to tell him that single vital fact, Rex was about ready to blow his top. He was tired of all the lies and the deceit that he suffered because of being with Providence. And it was all because of Agent Six. It was Agent Six who had made his life this miserable.

He wasn't sure whether to be grateful to the blind man for taking him into the first place that he had been able to call home or for hating him for making his previously perfect life such a torture chamber.

The Mexican teen was sulking in him room, mulling over these dark thoughts. He paced across the floor, running the facts that he had been able to gather through his mind. He couldn't help but feel like he had been neglected. He hated not knowing things and anyone who knew Rex knew that he had a problem with not knowing things.

The door was locked and he could hear Bobo and Noah desperately trying to get his attention. Or at least Noah was. The only thing Rex could hear of Bobo was his commentary on clams. The EVO boy didn't even want to know what his chimp friend was commenting on clams for. "Come on, Rex," came Noah's nearly pleading voice as he banged one fist on the door. The harsh sound reverberated through the cold room where Rex continued to pace. "We were just trying to watch. Not like anything cool ever happens to me!"

"This isn't about you," growled Rex, ripping off his gloves and throwing them on the bed. The mattress had already been upturned and the sheets and blankets ripped off. His pillow was halfway across the room. "This is about everyone around here lying to me. You and Bobo have an excuse, and I thought you guys were my friends."

The blue-eyed boy on the other side of the door hissed in frustration before glaring down at the chimp. "Rex, come on, man, this is just dumb. You need to get a grip. Holiday says your nanites are acting up. You really need to chill out."

"Chief," came Bobo's husky accent, "you wanna go to the zoo?"

Of course, it was Bobo who tried to get them off topic. The thing that surprised Noah the most after he had bashed his head into the wall and called the chimp an idiot more than once, the door slid open and Rex stepped out, his jacket on and his goggles on his forehead. "Let's get moving," said the EVO boy, not missing a beat in creating his hovercraft-like machine and flying off towards where the creatures were kept.

Bobo was automatically off after his "chief" and Noah stalked behind with his lower lip puffed out in a pout, upset that Bobo had found a way to get Rex out of his room instead of Noah finding it first.

When the three finally arrived, Noah being the supposed rotten egg for being the last there, Rex slid his goggles on over his eyes and stared out at the forested terrain that sprawled out across the space of the headquarters. "You ready for this?" asked Rex, looking back to Noah before once more forming the hovercraft machine at his feet, levitating slightly off the ground with a quirky smile on his lips.

The primate of the group was already hauling out guns, ready to enjoy a little target practice. Of course, he had no ammunition, but shooting was still a hobby of his. The chimp grabbed a vine and hung over the heads of the other two, ready to move while the other two were gliding over the ground instead. "Go for it," he said moments after Noah was on the bike and it only took a second for Rex to speed off, leaving Bobo in the dust. The chimp stared after the other two. "Show offs," he mumbled before stalking off, holstering his gun once more.

Noah ducked, holding onto his friend to keep from falling off. "Dude, this is faster than you've gone before."

"My point exactly," said Rex, lowering his head more. The boy knew how aerodynamics worked and wanted to use them to his full potential. The rage he was feeling was good fuel. He was ready to do almost anything. The speed made the adrenaline surge through his veins and that was what he craved. A little bit of freedom and that feeling of an escape. He didn't even realize Noah had fallen off.

It was two hours later when he walked out of the zoo, goggles back up on his forehead and shoving his gloves into his pockets. Not surprisingly, Noah was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "Dude, I could've died."

"Lighten up," huffed Rex, grinning with that cocky smile before leaving Noah behind and heading off to his room once more for some much needed rest. That rest wouldn't come. As the door slid closed behind him, Rex noticed that his pillow was no longer on the floor where he had left it and his room was slightly tided.

Six's dark form slid out of all the whiteness, making Rex take a step back. "We need to talk," said the EVO boy's handler.

"Yeah," said Rex, trying to resist the urge to get his hands to clutch into furious fists. Once more, his mahogany eyes were alight with anger, staring Six down with furious darkness. If only the green-suited man could see the hostility in the Mexican teen's features, he would've known how upset Rex was. "We do."

* * *

**A/N: There's another chapter. Choppy, I know, but I couldn't come up with anything. Remember, this was meant to be a one-shot! Reviews are appreciated.**

**~Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter of this was requested in a review on my other story, "Blank", and therefore, I had to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.**

* * *

Rex perched himself on the side of the bed, dark eyes watching Six's body language because of the lack of words being exchanged at the moment. The Mexican teen saw Six's uncomfortable shifting and the way he discreetly fingered his hidden katanas. Rex was learning faster than most people had hoped he would. It was almost scary when he realized it himself. He could tell that Six wasn't happy with this situation. He could feel how Six was almost nervous. It was strange and haunting. Rex felt awkward for being so quiet, but he knew that explaining things was Six's show, not his.

"Rex," breathed the EVO boy's handler, voice almost a sigh. He sounded older suddenly. He looked older. It was like he wasn't even Six anymore. And he took his sunglasses off. He held onto the bridge at the nose after he had taken them off using the corner and two gentle fingers. Gentle. It was strange for Rex to see on his usually harsh handler.

Those two glassy blue orbs stared out at Rex like a pair of haunted souls. They were clouded with dark memories and black emotions swirling in the pale, sky-colored circles. They watched Rex like he could actually see. They watched Rex's every move. Whenever Rex shifted an inch or so, Six's eyes followed.

When no more words came from the man in the green suit, the teenager just replied right back almost indignantly. "Six." He bent forward a bit, showing his eagerness. Until he remembered that Six couldn't see.

For some reason, that fact kept on stabbing Rex in the heart like a freshly sharpened dagger that craved bloodshed. It kept on hurting him over and over and over again. He had already been stabbed countless times. He'd been lied to all that time. All that time he had trusted the people around him and they had been keeping secrets and lying to him and talking behind closed doors. He didn't want anymore of that.

Another long silence ensued. Six stood and let his sightless eyes follow Rex's every movement as the EVO boy kept shifting on the side of the bed. Rex kept shifting, waiting for words. He wanted answers, but as he waited for those, he was only coming up with more and more questions.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

Never in his life had Rex ever thought he'd hear Six apologize. Never once. For Rex, those words were so foreign that it was as if they could've been in almost any other language to him. It was almost like Six was speaking Arabic. "What?" came Rex's strangled question. He wanted to know Six was being serious. He didn't want to hear another lie.

Six's face hardened. He had picked up the slight tone of disbelief in Rex's voice. His glassy blue eyes watched the teenager with a bit more contempt. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my disability."

Letting this soak in, Rex shifted forward a bit more. He was almost waiting to wake up from a twisted nightmare. He wanted to wake up in his perfect world where Six had eyes as black as a raven's wing and they were always full of hatred whenever Rex saw him with his sunglasses off. That was the world he wanted to be in. But this was his sickening reality. He had been lied to for years, and Six really was blind.

Quiet followed. But it was comfortable more than awkward after the first few words had been exchanged. The two could be quiet sometimes and bicker louder than crows at others. Or at least Rex would be loud. Six's tone was almost always neutral.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked the teenager with a soft voice. He looked at the floor, the cold linoleum reflecting the glow of the fluorescent lights that loomed overhead. He only wanted answers for his whole life and people had been keeping secrets in closed closets.

Six turned his head, looking away from Rex as he slid his sunglasses back on once again. He never felt comfortable without his sunglasses anymore. He dealt with it at night and he could manage during rare moments in the day, but he always felt different without them, like a part of him was missing or ripped away. "I'm the one you're supposed to trust. I'm the one you're supposed to look up to." Six made sure to keep his sentences short so not to lose the boy's attention. "How could you look up to me if you knew?"

Rex wished he had an answer to his handler's rhetorical question. He ran one hand through his naturally spiky hair and bit his lower lip, wishing an answer would come. Nothing. He couldn't think of any possible way he could look up to Six. After all the EVO had been through with the man, he still wasn't sure who Six was supposed to be for him. A father figure? A mentor? A teacher? Six was all of those things, but sometimes he was a pain in the butt over anything else.

"You can't look up to me," said Six, knowing Rex was at a loss for words, let alone any explanation. "I am supposed to be teaching you, Rex. I kept this a secret because you didn't need to know."

Now Rex was ready for any arising hostility. He didn't like that answer anymore. He didn't want to hear it again. A bit of fury gleamed in his mahogany eyes. "I didn't need to know. You're right."

Six almost let the shock that suddenly flooded his system appear upon his impassive facial features. Almost. He didn't let it touch his expression. Rex had finally given up without starting a whole verbal war. Rex had said, for the first time, that Six was right. It almost felt like a victory. Almost.

"But that doesn't mean you couldn't have told me, Six," snapped Rex, firing off the last of his anger at the man in the forest green suit. "I didn't _need_ to know, but I've been left in the dark for so long that I figured you would just _tell_ me." Rex had bolted up from his spot on the edge of the mattress. "I _trusted_ you."

It was like one of his katanas had been shoved through the center of his chest. Six had always tried to keep this a secret because of this retaliation and backlash he would get from the Mexican boy. Six had dreaded this; it was why it had been a secret in the first place. "Rex, I didn't want you to know because I wanted you to trust me. If you knew, would you trust me on the battlefield? Would you trust me in a fight?"

Rex had to narrow his gaze as he thought this over. Would he? How could he trust Six with his life if he had known that the katana-bearing man was blind? How could he trust him to take care of himself, let alone another. Rex was caught up in his thoughts. Would he ever be able to trust Six after years of deceit and false information being laid out on the table?

"Exactly," said Six. He fingered his concealed weapons one last time before quietly heading for the door. "You wouldn't." And he left without looking back. Because why would a blind man have to look back?

* * *

**A/N: Again, I have no ideas for this story. Help anyone?**

**~Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is, at last, off hiatus! Now, I finally have a direction for this to go in. You ready for awesome stuff?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Generator Rex. But I do love the show a ton.**

* * *

"Rex, we've got a rampaging EVO in Seattle." The doctor's polite voice rang through the intercom system that fed into his room. "We need you out at the loading dock to let you down. Six will join you there shortly." The sound fizzled out after a brief snippet of static filled the room.

Well, what choice did he have? After moping like a child in his room for a little over a week, he was ready to get out and stretch his legs again. The only thing that made him want to stay where he was was the last thing that Holiday had said. Six was going too.

It was unavoidable. He'd have to face Six again eventually. He could keep putting it off for the rest of his life and lose the only father-figure he could remember or he could put it in the past and be the bigger man, stepping into the light and forgiving his adopted family.

Nope. His rage level was still too off the charts. Five years of lies were the main reason for his being pissed. Rex wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Not now. Not yet. He still had to sort himself out, tame his thoughts, and lick his wounds. After being stabbed in the back, he was a bit ready to give in and give up.

What reason did he have to stay with this group of liars? Noah had been his "friend". Holiday and Six were keeping secrets. Then Bobo was spying on him. Who in Providence could he trust?

The only reason he felt the need to stay was because he was the cure. He was the only cure, the only one who could save EVOs from themselves. It was his duty to free people from their prison of nanite-controlled bodies. He knew how it could be sometimes, the craziness of what those little things could do. The way Rex saw it, no one should have to experience that loss of all control. Losing yourself... He was completely against it on all counts. So he couldn't leave Providence. It wasn't that he thought they needed him; it was that the people they helped needed him.

Reluctantly, Rex let himself out of his room, shoulders rolled forward as he slouched and his deep reddish-brown eyes focused on the ground as if it were suddenly very interesting. He almost thought he saw patterns on the floor.

The loading dock wasn't far from his room. It was maybe a five minute walk or something like that. He hustled a bit, just wanting to get it out of the way more than anything. Rex arrived at the loading dock three minutes later, looking around at all the agents that watched him as if he were something to be disappointed in him. Although all their eyes were hidden by masks and other coverings, he could still feel disapproving stares searing his skin.

Lately, he'd been skipping out on training and had been blowing off everyone except for Holiday. And even then, it was only because she was a pretty lady who deserved his attention. No one else really mattered. But even as he spent a bit of his time with Holiday, he was detached, reluctant to trust her. She'd kept the truth from him just like Six had. Just thinking about it made Rex conscious that he had no one he could completely confide in. He had himself, that was all.

Out of nowhere, Rex's handler appeared beside him. The man's sightless eyes stared out into the open hatch where the wind was coming from. His glittering katanas flashed out of his sleeves, weapons at ready so he could be on the attack as soon as he hit the ground. "It's already knocked down the space needle. We have people helping those injured in the building falling, but the EVO needs to be stopped before it does any more damage."

"Like all the damage you've done?" His words were filled with venom. Rex wanted to put things in the past, but he was furious. Lies. For years, he'd been fed lies.

Mentally, Six winced. Physically, he was as calm as ever. He made no comment; he stood there as still as stone, silent as ever.

Rex was quick to throw himself out of the Keep and down into the world below. He needed to stretch out. After skipping training and everything, he was a bit out of practice. Not too badly, but he was off with his timing on the Boogie Pack. He unleashed the machine a bit too late, nearly doing a faceplant at a hundred miles an hour into the solid concrete sidewalk below. His machine had barely managed to pull him out of it. He knew he had to get his head in the game. Lives were at stake. Personal issues had no place on a mission. Even if those personal issues involved someone else on the same mission.

Six was close behind Rex. A few quick steps and then a jump. He landed solidly on the EVO, the soft skin of it keeping him from crashing too hard. He was unharmed as he leapt down to get his bearings. Most days, he would've been happy to plunge a katana into an EVO, but he had little knowledge of Seattle. His missions usually involved more exotic places like Taiwan or Indonesia or Quebec, places that he was a bit more familiar with. Not Seattle. He felt the pulses of the EVO's steps to judge the size. Large. About the size of a skyscraper, he figured. They were in a city environment. The cries of car alarms rang out like birdcalls. Buildings around him were destroyed; glass crunched beneath his feet. And like any good agent, Six was automatically setting to work, his senses tracking the EVO like a bloodhound on the hunt.

Rex was already on the attack. He's already gotten a few hits in with the Punk Busters and then a few more in with the BFS. He had to admit, he did love his BFS.

The EVO of the day was a bit like a giant sock monkey. It's skin was the same texture as a sock. It was white with a patch of gray along it's forehead and two pointed white ears that poked out of the top of it's head. It was rare to see an EVO that walked on two legs. The Pack was one of the few exceptions. Most EVOs crawled on all fours or however many legs they had and the others only had one foot, creeping along like snails. This one had two giant legs with no feet. Just stubs at the end. One glaring green eye stared out at the world from the left side of it's face. A roar erupted from somewhere inside of the thing, no mouth to produce the sound.

A few slices from the BFS had cut open the fabric. To Rex's surprise, it was able to repair itself within seconds. Threads as thick as cords on a suspension bridge stretched out of the broken skin and knit the two halves back together with a few quick motions. Rex stared, jaw gaping. "Crap."

Six was finding the same problem on his end. Every tiny cut his katana made was gone soon after. He found himself hacking at the legs repeatedly only to make little progress. He found himself slicing open the same place with his swords over and over again.

"It regenerates."

The dark-haired man found Rex's voice easy to follow over the sounds of the shrieking car alarms and the crackling flames that devoured buildings. The EVO teen was hovering nearby, the whirring of his Boogie Pack catching Six's ears. His glassy gaze traced the words back to he who had said them. "Then we'll need to find another method."

"Working on it." Short sentences. He couldn't ignore Six. In the Keep, sure, but not on a mission. They were partners; he couldn't abandon his handler in a fight. There had to be a code somewhere against it. A bit of his loyalty was still owed to Six for taking him in and such. Even his anger couldn't abolish all appreciation he held for the one who had saved him from himself.

"Slam Cannon," said Rex after a long moment of thinking. He cracked his knuckles, still lingering in the air a yard or so away from the wielder of the swords. "Get it down. Cure it."

A brief nod from Six was followed by a deeper whirring from the Boogie Pack that soon grew faint. The handler listened as the Latino boy flew off to fight. On his own. For some reason, the thought of Rex fighting on his own disturbed Six. He was only a child. There was no need for him to be fighting such a war. And it also made Six feel, well, useless. He wasn't doing anything. He couldn't do anything, really. His katanas weren't having any effect so he'd stopped his attacks. Why bother?

Rex found some solid ground to stand on, the Boogie Pack being sucked back into his body. No quippy remarks today. He didn't have the heart for it. His arm morphed into the Slam Cannon which drove quickly into the ground to snatch up some ammunition. It then fired a shot at one of the beast's legs.

A fierce howl was ripped from deep within it. If it had arms, they would've been flailing and ripping at anything in reach. Another shot struck it's leg. A second raging howl rang out in the smog-filled air.

Listening to it, Six felt useless. He could still feel the pulsations of the massive creature's footsteps as if yelped and howled at each of Rex's hits. He couldn't do much if whatever damage his katanas did just healed right back up. His martial arts skills were limited as well; the man knew his fists and feet couldn't do much to something of this magnitude. Still, he knew Rex could handle it.

Rex hit it's leg with another shot from the Slam Cannon. He was grinning wildly, victory within his clutches. Just a few more hits later and the EVO was stepping towards Rex, green eye glowing and glittering with a furiously blazing hatred. Within the time it took for it to take a step, Rex had switched from his Slam Cannon over to the Whip Arm. This latest machine stretched out and wrapped around the second leg of the beast. With one sharp tug and a reel of the whip, the huge creature was off balance and falling to the ground.

With another earth-shaking, thunderous, raging howl, it hit the ground. But the ground didn't shake nor were any buildings squished. It was soft, therefore making the size of it immeasurable and unimportant. It hit a building, tilted on one side with one leg flailing in the air, no bones or joints to move to be able to take a real step.

Quick on his feet, Rex bolted over while pulling his goggles up to his forehead. One hand splayed out on the creature's soft flesh and the raven-haired teen's eyes closed as he focused.

In the blink of an eye, where the EVO beast had been laying against a tall building was suddenly a small man clinging for dear life to a flagpole that protruded from the building.

Without saying anything more, without even looking to his partner, the EVO boy trotted off to create his helicopter-like wings again before soaring back into the air and up to the Keep.

Six was left with the last of the job: the cleanup. He knew he was suddenly seen as less since Rex finally knew. Now he just needed to prove that he could hold his own. Prove his worth once more to the kid he'd saved once upon a time.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Sorry for typos. I only did one proofreading session instead of my usual two. Next chapter will be up very soon! Leave a review! Sorry for the delay!**

**~Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Short chapter, I apologize. Mostly just setting something up more than crafting a masterpiece.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

* * *

Files were dropped on Six's desk. Holiday's voice rang out in an unnaturally sharp tone. "He's filing for a new partner, Six." One heel clicked on the floor. "You need to do something."

Sightless eyes stared up at Holiday from behind black shades. "And what do you propose I do, Doctor? Fight him to prove that I still mean something? Give him a lecture? Or do we just end it here and let me sign these so he can move on?" Six's voice was stronger than usual, more demanding. "Your opinion means so much to me."

She recognized sarcasm when she saw it. "Don't start with me now, Six. It's not time now. Fix things with Rex and I mean it. You're like a father to him and I'm not sure what would happen if he lost you." The woman turned on her heels, rage seething through her gritted teeth. One little slip up. Losing the sunglasses once and _this_had happened. The domino effect had drawn all the lies and secrets out of the cracks and now they were losing Rex to himself.

"He doesn't want me."

She paused. She knew when his voice changed; they'd been working together for far too long. Holiday stayed there, heart beating faster in her chest as tension flooded the room.

"He doesn't want to deal with any of us anymore. We've kept secrets from him, Noah was a spy. I wouldn't be surprised if he left Providence. All along, he's been working with two partners with only one good eye between them. All this time and he never knew." A slight pause. "I don't know about you, but I would be doing the exact same thing. Knight started it with trying to get him friends and now we screwed it up just a little bit more."

Holiday turned to stare helplessly at him; he would never see it. "Tell him a story that relates to you being blind. Tell him that you're sorry. Tell him you don't want him to go. Do _something_, Six! You can't just let him go!" She was so desperate to keep the kid close. He was like the son she never had, the only light of her life. Rex was all she could ever hold near and dear. He was family to her as much as Six and Bobo were. It was Providence. They lived like this. It was family. Family was everywhere in the place. She couldn't lose her son. No, not now. Not over this.

"There is no story. I already apologized. And if he wants to go and I keep him as my partner, things will only get worse." His words were somber and honest. Painfully honest.

"No story?" asked Holiday, hoping he'd just rack his brain and pull something stupendous out of it. Something, anything!

"I was born blind. This is how life has always been."

Holiday cried out in frustration. She was working with an emotional kid, a smack-talking monkey, and a ninja in a green suit who had no emotions. This wasn't working. Why was she still here? She didn't need to be here. This place was too crazy for her. This wasn't going to work. Nothing was ever going to work. Rex was leaving, Six was Six, it wasn't going to change.

"But I'll see what I can do."

Because Six was never one to give up that easily. Yes, he'd gone to different schools. No, he hadn't grown up normal. Sure, he was a blind mercenary. Yeah, he could kick EVO butt. These things were never going to change and he had a hard head. The determination that fueled him and his need to keep the kid close together made a deadly combination. Rex wasn't going to slip through his fingers like everything else had. He wasn't going to lose Rex. Not today, not now.

After a nearly silent sigh, Holiday returned on her way, mission completed. She'd given him the files while also convincing him to try again. That was her work for one day.

* * *

**A/N: Not a masterpiece, just set-up. Review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
